Naruto:A Crack in Time
by CrixusXIII
Summary: The Plot follows the same linear base as the Anime/Manga, however the Main Protagonist, Naruto faces a much darker future after a Fate altering decision.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or its Character, places, themes or names. I however do own the Rights to this Fanfiction and concept. Any Original Characters belong to me or The respective Beta Accounts.**

 **\- cmpunk666**

 **-CrixusXIII**

 _ **Chapter I: A Crack in Time**_  
 _ **NARUTO**_!"

" _ **SASUKE**_!"(ecjhoes as the surrounding go mute)

" _ **CHIDOR**_ I!"(echoes)

" _ **RASENGUN**_!"(echoes)

" _ **STOP IT**_!" a female voice screached through the silent forest.

The day after the "Land of Tea's Race" missions, Sasuke was lying in bed injured in the ambush, the umbrella style shinobi did quite a number on him he thought to himself.

Sasuke was full of jealousy, his face as emotionless as ever,but his mind was a raging storm knowing that Naruto surpassed him and killed the shinobi, instead of him.

"You and I, Naruto! ," yelled a disgusted sasuke " I'll prove to you who the strongest Shinobi of squad 7 is.

"Why are you taking off your headband sasuke?" Naruto cockingly spat with a large,mocking grin on his face, "It's supposed to protect your forehead"

"Don't worry, you won't lay a hand on me,punk"

"It's not just for protecting your forehead, it's a sign of Honor and..."

"Here you go! Acting all high and mighty!

Shut up and fight me!"

Both of them were going at it with the best hand to hand combat skills they had , Sasuke crouched on the floor attempting legsweep kick, naruto dodged it while jumping as high as he could, Sasuke then Jumped back words forming a Chi-do-ri! ., in med-air , naruto followed with forming a Rasengan in mid-air as well.

" _ **NARUTO**_!"

" _ **SASUKE**_!"

" _ **CHI-DO-RI**_!"

" _ **RAS-EN-GAN**_!"

" _ **STOP**_!"

-

It was as if time and sound had become frozen for minutes at a time.

Kakashi heard the sounds of his students and saw Sakura crying, and running between Sasuke and Naruto while they're going towards eachother with deadly precision .

" _ **OUT OF THE WAY SASUKE, YOU'LL KILL SAKURA**_!"says Naruto as he cancels his Rasengan and jumps out of the way last minute.

" _ **I'll Fucking Kill You... NARUTO**_!" he goes toward Naruto again, but suddenly Sakura jumps infront of Naruto taking the full might of chidori, giving her life to save Naruto.

"Sa-Sa- ...Sakura..." whispers Sasuke to himself with shock.

" _ **you son of a bitch...you killed her**_..."

As Naruto looks down with anger wiping his tears , as his red aura explodes around him, Naruto forms a Rasengan from thin air without a shadow clone, he then raises his head slowly. his eyes were white, almost demonic and empty were wide open and staring at Sasuke.

" _ **CHI-...CHI-DO-RI**_ " yelled sasuke with fear written across his face.

Sasuke and Naruto ran towards each other , their moves cancelled each other out,but Naruto then formed another Rasengan and smashed it right in sasuke stomach , sending him flying upwards to the sky destroying sasuke's body and drenching the view crimson. As Sasuke's body connected finally with the grass below, his eyes were white ,lifeless. _**He was Dead**_.

Leaf ninjas including Guy and Kakashi appeared.

"Naruto, I'm sorry...your killing your comrades leaves me no choice. You're under Arrest."

Naruto stood there still in shock as he heard the villager's comments.

" _ **FREAK!**_ "

" _ **BURN IT WITH FIRE**_ "

" _ **Monster**_ "

" _ **Kill It**_ "

A second tail then appeared in Naruto's 9 tails cloak form, Naruto then punches one of the shinobi surrounding him, breaking his neck at Impact ,Killing him. This is followed by Guy Sensei. Naruto then stopped and Guy attempted to kick him in the side of his head. He misses, leaving his back unprotected , Naruto then hits his back with the Rasengan sending him flying to the hokage's office , where Lee has been signing up for a mission

" _ **GUY SENSEI, NARUTO DID THIS**_!" Yelled Lee.

" _ **stay strong buddy...don't focus**_ *cough* _**on revenge..you'll be a fine shinobi**_ "

" _ **DONT LEAVE ME! DON'T**_!"

*dies with a smile*

" **Naruto...you killed my mentor , you killed my friend...you killed my sensei...you killed my FATHER**!"

Naruto managed to escape through the woods outside the hidden leaf village, where an arrow hit him from the back his neck , causing him to go was out cold.

"We got him" said one of the for shinobi hiding in the shadows

"Lord Orochimaru will be pleased with our gift". 


	2. Chapter 2: Venom in his Veins

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a moist and dark room , its walls were scaled yet smooth like the skin of a snake.

"Where...where am I?"

"W-who are you?" Naruto said adjusting his position to see a man's shadow inching nearer, the man then said with a creepy chilling voice as he stepped out of the darkness and showed himself.

"You're home"

"You're...you're..that...creep..Orochimaru!.."

Orochimaru laughed silently and replied,

"Compliments are not going to ease the fear in your eyes child,...Since I don't have the body of an uchiha afterall"

"Hahahaha, why would I give my body"

"To fulfil your destiny"

"D-destiny?"

"Take Revenge over your father and the leaf"

"My...fath. .er?"

"Minato Namekaze"

"The fourth?"

"Your father always hated you... and your mother , poor Kushina was forced to marry him"

"Kushina?"

"He used to beat her up...often leaving her nearly dead and on occasion he'd rape her, he even tried to kill his own son, because he was jealous of her love for you...(his eyes narrowing as his snakelike face grined) , he beat her up even when she was pregnant, and at the day of your birth he sacraficed you to ruin your very existance, and look like a hero while doing it"

"No..BULLSHIT, SHOW ME PROOF"

"Kabuto hand me the timespace scroll"

"Yes lord Orochimaru "

"This is a forbidden Jutsu that makes you see the past"

Naruto then looked inside the scroll and fell out cold , he then woke up and found himself in the old hokage's mansion, he heard a man screaming with anger , and a woman crying in a nearby room, he saw Minato beating up and stripping kushina out of her cloths, but they couldn't see naruto

"Who do you like more bitch,ME OR THAT LITTLE BRAT!TELL ME !"

"MINATO PLEASE STOP!"

Naruto then fell on he's hands and knees and cried

"I was never wanted!? NOT EVEN BY MY OWN FATHER!"

Naruto then woke up and was back in Orochimaru's hide out

"I'll give you my body , but first , train me soo I would destroy what my father wanted to build, I will end that scum leaf village "

"Well then, Kabuto escort naruto to the training room"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru "

"3 years" whispered Orochimaru to himself with a smile.

\- ...2 years later...

"Kabuto."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru "

"Send the sound four to the my newest experiment "

"Kezuna of the acid style?"

"Yes Kabu..."

"You're not gonna send the sound four" said a mysterious figure with a deep chilling voice while aproaching Orochimaru

"Naruto..."said Orochimaru with a smile

"I'll get him to you alive , I'll slaughter his entire village as a bonus , about time I get some blood on my blade"

"Well then...someone had a bad morning" said Kabuto

"Shut up Kabuto"

Kabuto then walked away with a sigh and and a smerk on his face.

Naruto then traveled to the Kkgenkai village.

"ACID STYLE: ACID OCEAN JUTSU!"

Naruto heard as he reaches he village, a wave of acid followed naruto , naruto then stopped and faced the wave of acid head on

"WIND STYLE: PHASING JUTSU"

Naruto then phased through the acid wave

"Imposible...w-what..are..you"

"This is one of my clones" said naruto while standing behind the Kkgenkai , the man was too scared to turn around, naruto then pushed the man to the ground and said " if you truly love your village, you would beat me for its survival."

Said Naruto with a psychotic smile.

"ACID STYLE: ACID ENVIRONMENT JUTSU!"(A jutsu that allow the ground beneath the target to turn into acid)

Naruto then flew to the air

"You...Can fly..what is this jutsu"

The man the ran to his village .

"Yes..I love it when they run.." Naruto grined showing a sadistic Orochimaru esque grin.

Naruto the targeted the village and yelled...

"WIND STYLE:RASENWAVE" (A horizontal Rasengun beam wave)

The man then stood there with shook as his village was destroyed infront of him , Naruto then sliced the man's legs off, the first below the knee, came off clean with a loud his second leg wouldn't budge, Naruto pulled out a small curved knife, he slowly pealed the skin ,flaying the man alive befor breaking his bloodied leg in two. after licking the blade , Naruto began dragging him on his face to Orochimaru's hide out.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hidden Leaf village *

*1 year later*

"I need an opening to strike "

"I need power , I need an army"

"To avenge you sensei"

"For I am The leader of the Anbu Black Ops"

"ROCK LEE!" Yelled lee to himself in anger , while clutching he's fists in anger, thinking about Naruto's current strength

"If this pathetic village had more ninjas than pathetic people like non ninjas and old hags , my sensei would have been saved"

Lee then went to spy on the hokage near the hokage's mansion.

"Shizune"

"Yes , lady Hokage"

"Care to complete my paper work?" Said Tsunade with a fake smile.

"What?...ugh..,no. I have plans."

Said Shizune with a stressed look on her face.

"It'll take a second , I need some alone time to think"

"Where?"

"The woods outside the hidden leaf borders"

"WITH OUT GUARDS! YOU'RE THE HOKAGE!"

"I don't need guards I'm not a genin, you said it , I'm the hokage, I don't need protection. "

"Ok..*sigh*"

"perfect" whispered lee to himself.

Tsunade walked calmly in the woods while thinking about where Naruto must be , And what he must be doing , or if he had perished , she blamed herself , for everyone who wore her necklass that have died

"Lady Hokage"

"Lee , what are you doing here?"

"Carrying on my master's will " said lee while attempting to kick Tsunade with his left leg , Tsunade countered it and held his left leg , she attempted to punch his face but he moved his head, jumped and kicked her to the side of her head with his right leg while she was holding his left one, she fell against a tree.

"What are you doing?"

"DAINAMIC ENTRY "

Tsunade ran out of the way , but lee jumped towards the tree and changed the direction of he's dynamic entry, Tsunade then croached dodging his kick and then sent him flying with an uppercut , she then Jumped while lee 's body is in mid-air.

They were both fighting in mid-air with a fury of kicks and punches, lee maneged to kick her on the jaw making her dizzy , she was falling horizontally in mid-air.

"This is my chance "

Lee was going for the primary lotus

But in the middle of the dancing leaf shadow, Tsunade turned around and used her super strength to hit him with her elbow while turning around

He was sent flying back to the woods and went through a tree , he slowly stood up and said

"This is gonna be harder then I thought"

"Come out where ever you are lee! you're done!"

"Coming!" lee mockingly said."pathetic excuse of a hokage." whispered lee to himself

"But now...IT ENDS"

"FIRST GATE OF OPENING RELEASE!"

"SECOND GATE OF REST RELEASE!"

"THIRD GATE OF LIFE RELEASE! "

"FOURTH GATE OF PAIN RELEASE!"

While Tsunade was searching for lee , lee appeared behind her, in super human speed

"DAINAMIC ENTRY "

"HUH?!"said Tsunade with shook .

The kick conected to Tsunade's back sending her deep in the woods

"urgh great, I'll need to find her"

Tsunade Then appeared above lee

"HEAVEN AND EARTH CLASH!"

Tsunade then threw herself fist first toward lee , lee ran out of the way , Tsunade's punch connected to the ground, creating an earthquake in the middle of the woods

"LIKE THAT?THAT MY REBIRTH SEAL RELEASE! "

Lee was running while he was chased down by an earthquake , he reached a dead end infront of a lake,the earthquake then stopped, Tsunade then tried to punch him , but he twisted her arm threw her down the lake , he then jumped down the lake aswell , and opened he's fifth gate of closing while falling towards Tsunade he then applied the hidden leaf shadow, and put her through the primary lotas , leaving both of there injured bodies to be pushed back to the surface, both of them were back to there normal forms , they both struggled to get up , and were both finally on their feat , they got out their conai knives and struggled against each other , lee then wrapped his hand bandages around Tsunade's neck , and strangled her while stabbing her in the back , they both fell down and we're both tired , Tsunade activited her Byakougou's final form, and recovered from all her injuries, she stood up with a smile in her face

"This is my most powerful form , now you know I'll kill you"

She then put rock lee in a 5 hour torture of kicks and punches ,she gave him an uppercut sending him flying in towerds the sky in an incridible speed

"This...this is my chance" whispered rock lee with pain

"1st GATE OF OPENING RELEASE !"

"2ND GATE OF REST RELEASE! "

"3ND GATE OF LIFE RELEASE! "

"4TH GATE OF PAIN RELEASE!"

"5TH GATE OF CLOSING RELEASE"

"what's...He doing "

"FINALLY! SIXTH GATE OF JOY RELEASE "

"No!"

"GIDE ME GUY SENSEI! ×10 HERUDUARA!"

the herudura connects to Tsunade causing an explosion that destroyed Tsunade's body leaving only her green jacket.

-*2 weeks later*

"People of the leaf , we have recovered lady hokage's torn up jacket, evidence lead that the hokage was mysteriously assassinated, the hidden leaf council have declared a new hokage , the commander of the anbu black ops, and Now currently the sixth hokage, please welcome Lord Rock Lee"


End file.
